


October 9th: Oral

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kinktober, Smut, any male avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 9th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 9th: Oral

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

He’s drunk. Or equally impaired. 

He sips from you just like a neat bourbon. You’re equal parts bite and honey. No ice. You radiate heat and need. His cheeks flush after a heavy swallow. His eyelids fall heavy and lust drunk seeing you writhe and buck against him. 

His index swirls inside you not unlike stirring a cocktail. Your brew is far more addicting he thinks. Certainly more rewarding. You’re so close; pulsing and chanting his name. He dives in; taking pull after pull off you just like a bottle. You spill your release all over his face. 

He’s drunk. 

  
  



End file.
